¿Sobrevivir o morir?
by Melanie Stryder Swan
Summary: La tierra ha sido colonizada por formas de vida extraterrestre, que invaden el cuerpo humano. Es más, el estar de los zombies vagando por el mundo es solo una distracción, para así poder conseguir cuerpos, curarlos si están con algún daño físico y luego habitarlos con almas. ¿Dejaras que invadan tu cuerpo también o te resistirás? depende de ti, ver de que lado estás.


**Disclaymer: Algunos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M. en la famosa película ''The Host'', la historia si es mía.**

**#Playlist:**

**(1) Imperial Mammoth - Requiem on Water**

**(2) Christopher Libertino - Drawing Pad**

**(3) Adele - Don't you Remember**

* * *

**MAPOV (Melissa's Point Of View)**

**(1)**-¡Oh por Dios!- exclamé al ver a mis amigas tiradas en el suelo, tenían mordidas en los brazos y debajo de ella había un charco de sangre. '' ¡Oh dios mío!'', pensé.

Me llevé ambas manos a la boca y rompí en llanto, tan solo ver a mis amigas... mis mejores amigas… ¿muertas?, p-pero ¿Quién haría eso? ¿Y qué exactamente eran esas mordidas?

Salí corriendo de aquel lugar, no podía soportarlo, ver tanta sangre…, me cubrí la boca con la mano para impedir vomitar. Cuando me calmé, divisé a una chica corriendo a toda velocidad de entre las tinieblas. En cuanto alcé la cabeza, me miró fijamente, ella se había detenido.

-¡Corre! ¡Corre por lo que más quieras! ¡Tienes que irte! ¡Te van a…!- no pudo terminar. Toby- un chico que conocía, era una de mis mejores amigos-, se acercó a ella y le mordió en el brazo, arrancando la piel, y ella retorciéndose del dolor, del susto.

-¡Ahhh!- la chica gritaba del dolor- ¡Vete, vete, sálvate!- exclamó.

Me quedé petrificada ¿Qué estaba pasando?

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Toby era un… ¿zombie? ¿Todos lo eran? ¿Mis mejores amigas también lo serían, después… que las hayan mordido? ¿Yo también terminaría así? Parecía que aquello que miraba era un presagio, una advertencia de lo que me pasaría sino aprendiese a sobrevivir.

Luego empezaron a llegar más personas -o lo que fueran-, las cuales desconocía y se acercaban a la chica. Empezaron a morderla y comerse todo su cuerpo, no pude resistir. Me quité los tacones esta vez y corrí con todas mis fuerzas de aquel lugar hasta mi casa.

**(2)**Cuando llegué tiré mis tacones a un lado, no me importó dónde cayeron, porque era lo de menos. No me había percatado que había dejado la puerta abierta, no obstante, no me tomé la molestia de cerrarla.

-¡Melanie! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!- grité desesperada.

Subí hasta mi habitación, y empaqué algunas prendas, sábanas y una carpa que usábamos para acampar. Cerré mi mochila y me la colgué en el hombro. Me calcé unos zapatillas blancas que se encontraban debajo de mi cama. Con ellos podría viajar en busca de un refugio sin que me dolieran los pues por esos horribles tacones.

Cuando entré a la habitación de mis padres, los encontré tendidos en la cama con... manchas de sangre en las sábanas...m-muertos...

Me quedé horrorizada mientras sollozaba silenciosamente por lo que pasaba.

Me acerqué a ellos con pasos torpes, en cuanto me puse a llorar, sin poder contenerme los abracé. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando...

Me puse de pie sorbiendo mi nariz, dejando atrás a mis padres... lo único que ahora me quedaba era buscar a mi hermana. Salí de la habitación y miré a todos lados tanteando con la vista su habitación.

-¡Melanie! ¿¡En donde estás!?- estaba a punto de derribarme, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué? Parecía que el destino se empeñaba en hacerme la vida imposible. Como si Dios ya no existiese más.

Corriendo a toda prisa, fui a la habitación de mi hermana. No encontré nada, ella no estaba. Tan solo la habitación desordenada y sucia. Tenía que ir a buscarla.

Bajé los escalones y me dirigí a la cocina. Tomé algo de comida y botellas de agua para 3 semanas, rápidamente las empaqué en mi mochila.

Me acomodaba la mochila nuevamente en mi hombro, escuché la campanilla de la puerta que anunciaba que alguien se había metido a la casa. Me escondí más en la nevera cubriéndome con la puerta de ella, asomé un poco la cabeza para poder ver quien era. Se trataba de pasos rápidos, no creía que fuesen _ellos_. Examinaba su aspecto físico, no estaba inestable. Poseía una melena rubia, ojos color esmeralda y de complexión delgada. Fijamente se veía asustada, no parecía ser una mala persona. Salí de mi escondite y me acerqué a ella.

Ella me miró de pies a cabeza, asintió lentamente aprobándome. Veía más ese asentimiento como si dijera ''Está en buen estado, por lo tanto no tendré inconvenientes con ella''.

Después de un largo segundo incómodo en el que una examinaba a la otra, suspiró y se animó a hablarme.

-Hay un lugar no muy lejos de aquí, para pasar la noche, digo, si es que te animas a venir…

Asentí y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa-Gracias.

.

Las más lujosas noches que había pasado desde la aparición de los cadáveres andantes habían sido colchones viejos que con mucha suerte lográbamos encontrar en un lugar lejos de los zombies.

Una noche, mientras hacíamos una fogata, escuchamos un ruido muy peculiar. Era un gruñido bajo, como el de un perro que estaba a punto de morder. Tomé mi cuchillo y lo mantuve firme, por si acaso. Camile – la chica rubia que me hacía encontrado en mi casa- fue a ver qué era.

Soltó un grito y regresó corriendo hasta donde yo me encontraba.

-Melissa, tienes que irte, yo me ocuparé de esto.-me dijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?- estaba confundida.

-¡Solo hazlo!- me lo dijo mirándome a los ojos, pude ver pánico en ellos.

-Tomé mis cosas y acomodé mi mochila en mi hombro. Miré a un costado y encontré a un zombie acercándose a Camile. Ella lo notó y rápidamente buscó algo con qué defenderse.

Pues, esa _persona _no era cualquiera zombie…dios, ¡Era Danielle! ¡Mi mejor amiga!La que me ayudaba en todos los problemas que tenía, la persona en la que confiaba. Y ahora… era una cosa como esa.

Me detuve a ver en lo que se había convertido, sentí las lágrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas. No. No iba a permitirme llorar. Me sequé las lágrimas y sorbí mi nariz.

Danielle se empezaba a acercar más a Camile, y en uno de esos movimientos ágiles la atrapó, le empezaba a arrancar la piel del brazo.

Nunca supe que era soledad, de eso me di cuenta cuando mientras me alejaba de lo que alguna vez llamé _amiga_, volvía a estar sola… otra vez.

Corrí a toda prisa de ese lugar; mientras caía la noche, cada vez se hacía más oscuro y me era difícil de encontrar un lugar en donde pasar la noche.

Poco a poco, disminuía el paso y ya no corría, solo me aseguraba de que ningún zombie me tomara por sorpresa. Observé a una chica no muy lejos de en donde yo me encontraba. Corrí con cautela -sin llamar la atención- en dirección a ella, pude notar que buscaba algo de comida.

Estaba algo nerviosa, no sabía qué decirle, pero mi conciencia sí. Pateó las palabras y salieron repentinamente de mi boca.

-¿Has visto a mi hermana? Es de estatura mediana, ojos color celeste y tez clara, de un broncíneo dorado. El pelo apenas tiene unos cuantos tonos más oscuros que la piel, excepto donde algunos mechones del color del lino lo aclaran. Y se llama Melanie.- le mostré una foto de mi hermana. Era vieja y por suerte era una de las muchas fotos que se había sacado este año.

-Oh sí, está en el campamente Sub Terra, hace unos días que se unió a nosotros.- me respondió, no se molestó en mirarme, seguía haciendo lo suyo. Acomodaba la comida en una pequeña mochila.

Suspiré levemente, sentí un gran alivio el saber que ella estaba con vida.

-¿Sub Terra? ¿Me podrías decir dónde queda?- le pregunté.

.

Cuando Hazel me llevó al dichoso campamento, encontré a mi hermana sentada en un tronco de un árbol. El tronco se encontraba recostado de lado en el suelo.

**(3)**-¡Melanie!-la llamé. Ella volteó para averiguar quién la llamada. Su expresión cambio a una asombrada.

Corrí hacia ella y a la vez gritaba su voz con voz quebrada. Cuando llegué hasta ella la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. ¡Por fin! ¡Ella está conmigo! Me permití llorar en su hombro.

-Melissa…- susurró en mi oído, ella también estaba llorando- No sabes lo mucho que te extrañé.

Me reí tontamente, las lágrimas caían en mi rostro- Yo también.

Después de ese maravilloso reencuentro con mi hermana, le conté lo mucho que había sufrido, que había encontrado a nuestros amigos…, traté de evitar el tema de nuestros padres. Le conté que la había estado buscando. Ella también me contó de lo que había pasado, que había visto a nuestros padres morir.

»_Me dijeron que me escondiese en el armario…, que no me asomara por más gritos que ellos diesen. Era inevitable… ¡La maldita curiosidad!_

Tan solo imaginarlo sentía que me iba a desmayar. No soporto ver tanta…. sangre, especialmente cuando se trata de un ser querido nuestro. No. No lo hubiera soportado.

Desde ese momento, prometí que no volvería a separarme de ella, jamás en la vida lo haría. No me arriesgaría a perderla de nuevo. No me arriesgaría a volver a sentirme sola en un mundo que ahora no reconocía. Por más egoísta que sonase aquello.

* * *

¡Hola! Les gustó o no les gusto, háganlo saber n.n, su opinión importa para mí :)), hasta el próximo capítulo n.n xoxo


End file.
